Ran Away (ONESHOT)
by stroberry
Summary: [NaLu] ONESHOT; AU. / A story how Lucy meets Natsu after running away from her father.


**_STROBERRY NOTES: This is my first oneshot. Yay! XO_**

* * *

**RAN AWAY**

**_Oneshot; NaLu_**

**_AU, Present Time_**

**_Characters are based on Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail_**

* * *

The rain acts as cover for my tears. I know it's always sad and I use to think the sky is crying. Now, the sad thought is a comfort. At the very least, I'm not alone.

My clothes are soaking wet. The streets are isolated that it seems like I own the gray pavement. I am a simple kind of person, the one who can smile and laugh at simple things. But somehow, this time, I cannot smile.

_"You are a disgrace to this family!"_

As soon as I remember father's words, my tears are rolling. "He will never love me.." I say to myself, fragile as a whisper but cold as the night.

"That's what you say." A male voice says and I turn around. A man my age stands behind me. His pink hair is drenched with silver tips. I try to say something but when I notice his gaze drift to my wet clothes I flung my arms to cover my figure.

"Not like I'm interested." he says.

Embarrassed, I ask, "Just...who are you?"

"No one." He looks at me directly, eyes piercing with flames of concern. **"People said that it's really comforting to tell your problems to a total stranger. It lightens up your load."**

Is he hinting me to confidr to him? Just as I was going to protest, thunder roared. "Ah!" I run to him and cover my ears in an instant.

"He he!" he chuckles. "Geez, how could a girl like you run away from home?"

I take a step backward and yell at him, "Stop teasing me! Why do you even care?"

He steps forward. "I don't actually care. You could just storm off now and forget about what I said." He grins nonchalantly and say, "I won't be the one who'll possibly meet a pervert and get laid. Or the one who'll be soaking wet and haunted by roaring thunder."

I think it all out. He might be a good guy. We're alone in the street and he never attempted anything perverted. And it's also true that I don't really like thunder...

"O-okay." I say, swallowing my pride. I take in my mind not to let down my defenses to this young man as he nods at me with a grin.

I walk side by side with him. He looks happy though I don't know why. It annoys me, though. So I ask, "H-hey," he looks at me, smile still on. "Why the hell are you... smiling?"

He grins wider as he answer,** "Well, you stopped crying. Isn't that something I should be happy about?"**

I turn red and look away. _Just what kind of guy are you?!_

We stay silent until we arrive at his apartment.

"Oi, stupid Natsu why are you soaked?" a laugh follows the question. I look at the guy who asked and he's only got his boxers on. "Eek!" I cover my eyes.

"Damn you shitty Gray! Get lost finding clothes!" the guy who is with me answers. He grabs me by the arm and shuts the door of his apartment behind my back.

He sighs and says, "Sorry about that." He takes off his scarf and his top. I blush at his physique and turn around to hide my face.

"You go first." he says. He gives me a change of clothes (obviously big for me). He wants me to take a shower. Though I might normally be too cautious to do that in a guy's place, I nod and headed to the shower.

He is kind. I bathe with warm water and think back on how my father neglected me over the years. On how I try my best, always yearning to be appreciated, but failed.

When I got out I see him making coffee. He had changed his clothes. When he sees me, he looks away, "W-well I thought it might be inappropriate to stay in here while you take a shower so...I uh," he scratches the side of his face, "I took a bath next door."

I can't stop laughing at his cute behavior.

"You seem better... That's good."

I smile kindly at him. "My father..." I start. "I ran away from my father." He looks up at me and listened intently. I told him how my father never remembered my birthday. How he always prioritized his company. How he thinks of me as a nuisance. How he yelled at me and told me how a disgrace I am to the family.

"I don't know." he says after I let out all my feelings. "We're somewhat alike. But the thing is, it is my father who walked away from me."

_His father ran away?_

"I started living with other people until a few years ago when I told them I want to live alone."

It seems like I know what he's going to say next. "To find your father, right?"

"Mm."

_I think of my and his situation. A girl who ran away and a boy who was ran away from. I think of how talking to him really lightened the feelings I hold deep. It's like we've found one another._

**"Can I... Go back here...after tonight?"** I bite my lip. What am I saying? What am I...expecting?

**"Sure. Come anytime you want."**

My eyes widen. **"Really?"**

**"It's not a big deal."**

_I give him a tight embrace._

**_That night, I met Natsu. The night I ran away from home, I've found a new one where I can be welcomed. My heart found a home in him._**

* * *

**_END_**


End file.
